


Time Bomb

by m7callis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7callis/pseuds/m7callis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It makes me want to sleep on the floor just to feel closer to....someone."<br/>"She's sleeping up there, the little fool. I can hear her heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Bomb

11:03 pm. Laura was in bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew she wouldn’t sleep much tonight. She hasn’t really been sleeping too well lately. Her mind was constantly panicking, never stopping to rest as much as Laura needed it too. She couldn’t believe where the semester had brought her. She didn’t understand how things could have gotten so bad so fast. 

All Laura wanted to do was be good. Save the campus. Do something when no one else would. But she was in way over her head. Instead of helping she put a power hungry old man in charge of the school. She has to hide her ex girlfriend and her might-not-be-as-evil-as-she-thought sister and poor JP under a trap door. 

11:39 pm. Laura rolls over to her side and wraps her arms around the pillow next to her. Carmilla was right. She shouldn’t have expected so much out of her. Laura couldn’t betray her dad or her friends if Carmilla asked her to. She rolled over to her other side sighing and fluffing her pillow in the process. But shouldn’t have Carmilla wanted to do the right thing? Shouldn’t she help her? If Carmilla really loved her, would she have lashed out the way she did? 

12:25 am. Laura rolls back onto her back and wraps her arms around her chest. She feels so empty, so lost. Like a whole part of her is missing. She misses her. She misses the way her soft hand would feel brushing her cheek. She misses the way her curly black hair felt in her fingertips. She missed the electricity in her body as their lips pressed against each other. She misses her arms wrapped around her body, she misses how safe and at home she felt. She misses the way she would mumble stories in other languages, her soothing voice putting Laura to sleep. Laura feels a tear stream down her face. She feels the waves of pain course through her body, all the way to her fingertips. 

She needs her. She needs Carmilla

12:46 am.Laura gets up out of bed, grabs a pillow and blanket and softly walks down the stairs. She hesitates at the last step, knowing the vampire under her would hear her. She didn’t care. She needed to feel closer to her. She laid her pillow above the trap door and laid down on it. Pulling the blanket above her. She drew shapes onto the floorboard, wondering what Carmilla was thinking about down there. Her tears silently streamed down her face for a couple more hours, until she finally drifted into a light sleep.

 

 

12:10 am. Mattie has finally shut up and went to sleep. Carmilla hates when Mattie went on rants. They can last for hours on end, and Carmilla really wasn’t in the mood to be listening to that. She glad to have time with her thoughts now that Mattie and JP are asleep. She needs to think. She keeps replaying the conversation she had with Laura in her head. The kiss. Playing that dumb game and laughing with her. Carmilla missed that. She missed Laura.

It frustrates Carmilla to no end that she would end up doing anything for Laura Hollis. Even now. She feels cold. She always has felt cold. Unless she's around Laura. She doesn’t know what it is about her, but Laura sends a warmth coursing through Carmilla’s veins, making her feel alive. 

She thinks about how hurt Laura looked when she opened up to her. It was a little comforting, to know Laura misses her as much as she misses Laura. It kills Carmilla, to know how different they are. To know Mattie is right. But she has never felt this strongly about anyone before. Not even Elle. 

12:47 am. Carmilla hears someone walking down the steps. She recognizes the footsteps to be Laura. Carmilla listens, worried something might be wrong even though she knows Laura is probably going into the kitchen to get cookies. Laura’s footsteps grow closer to the door but instead of the sound of walking to the kitchen, the footsteps stop. Carmilla hears shuffling and realizes what Laura is doing. She’s sleeping up there.

Carmilla smiles to herself. The little fool is actually sleeping up there. Carmilla sits with her head and back leaned against the cold stone wall. Her eyes locked on the door above her. She closes them and focuses on Laura’s heartbeat. Feeling comfort in the sound. And for the first time in almost a week straight, the vampire sleeps. 

She knew it was only a matter of time before this time bomb would explode.


End file.
